Jules Melody: The Voice of Change
by iPsychotic
Summary: Jules, was in a word unique, along with her little sister Day, she lives with her idiotic step parents. But that soon changes when Jules power comes to the picture and threatens both her and her sister's lives, she knows that they must go to a safer place. But along the way they come upon a camp who try to help discover wo their parents really are! Who is Jules Melody?
1. Chapter 1

**Jules POV**

I raced from the alley way, hoping that "it" wouldn't catch up to me. I paused and hid to catch my struggling breath, I relayed what had happened over the past few moments…..

_Flashback_

_I was a somewhat difficult child, unique in every way possible to the annoyance of my foster parents, I was I nuisance that they couldn't get rid of for the fact that they were sucking up to all their friends. There friends would constantly ask," How do you handle the two of those delinquents," or," You are impressive people!" But in truth they were monsters who shoved my little sister and I into our blank rooms for the possibility of people seeing us. My name, Jules Melody, or so I am to my current knowledge was the only thing that connected me to my real family. I have long straight hair that reached the bottom of my back and high rosy cheeks accompanied by full lips, but people have known me for the colors of my eyes. One eye was as black as night while the other eye was a strong piercing grey, my sister thinks there my best feature but I never really cared that much. Speaking of my sister, her name is Day Melody and the exact opposite in everything to the point that we are guaranteed to be sisters. She has the lightest blonde hair you could have ever seen and like me had two different eye colors, one a radiant golden and the other a serene and calm grey, guess it runs in the family. Anyway, my sister and I were lying on our beds, hiding from our idiotic step-parents, when I started to hum a simple tune; this simple action was my biggest mistake. You see if there was anything that I was proud of it would be my voice, people have said that I could sing better than any singer combined, and you know what, they were right, for this gift wasn't just a simple preforming trick, __it was my weapon as well. __But at the time I had only began to come to terms with my ability, but understanding it was a totally different matter._


	2. Chapter 2: The Beggining

Jules P.O.V

I sat on my tiny almost box shaped bed when I started to sing a small little tune, the itsy bitsy spider! Now don't go thinking I'm some baby, even you have to admit it has a good rhythm! Anyway as I slowly hummed the song I couldn't help but come up with rage towards my "parents". I mean they say that we are lucky to be living at all when we are trapped in this hell of a room. It seemed that all my anger made my song come out a little harshly, but then I realized what I had just done; I could feel the blood draining from my face as I turned around.

"Maybe it's not going to happen this time," I said trying to reassure myself.

But her worst thoughts were conceived when I heard a sudden pop and a bang on the hard wooden floor. Hesitantly she turned to gaze into the eyes of the "itsy" bitsy spider, but what she saw was a spider so big that it could rival a grizzly bear in weight and ferociousness. All 8 eyes stared at me with something beyond loathing. It sputtered up to me and seemed to smile as it started to comprehend the possibilities of me getting out, and it having a snack.

"Well the spell worked." I stated sarcastically.

This always happened; every minor stutter of a musical word went wrong when I was overpowered by my emotions. Imagine what I could do to my step parents; wait a minute, why haven't I done anything to them?

Without a second thought the spider leaped at me, its intentions as clear as glass. I dove towards the wall of my room, the spider missing my skirt by an inch. I tried to calm down but the adrenaline pumping through my veins made my heart seem more like a blood filled motor. While the spider was dazed I made a desperate jump to the door and attempted to open it, I then glanced at the stunned Day and beckoned my little sister towards me; I hugged her close to me and rushed out of the door not once looking back.

Obviously "they" heard me and would give me a beating for fun, but the man-eating spider would probably help my case. As I vaulted to the ground floor where like I had interpreted our step parents stood glaring evilly at us.

"What do you th-," they stuttered but were thankfully interrupted by the creature behind us.

"Run" I screamed to Day as we found our way to the front door.

We burst out of the house into the cool New York air, but we didn't stop to admire our settings, instead we rushed to the nearby City looking sharply for cover. Sadly none came but we did find a narrow alley which might stop the rampaging monster at our heels. Slowly we hid behind a garbage can, attempting to avoid the wretched smell.

"W...W...What did you just do, Jules," Day asked.

"I'm sorry," I said gasping for breath," A simple tune like that shouldn't have made a spell; it's like my powers ar-"

"WHAT," my sister squealed," You mean this has happened befo-,"

Before my sister could finish her sentence we screamed as we came face to face with the spider, as it roared in victory. I closed my eyes hoping that the it would just kill us instantly hoping for no pain in death. My sister seemed to recognize my actions and closed her eyes as well. Could this be the end? I whimpered as I heard the air being filled with the haunting howl of the monster, thinking this is it in my mind. "Goodbye World," I stated trying hard to get rid of any emotion. I now rested cuddled with my sister expecting the piercing blow of the creature.

_Hey guys tell me what you think! : )_


	3. The Discovery

**Jules P.O.V**

As I was closing my eyes, waiting for the final strike to come, I felt a warm wind pass through. Curiously I peeked through my fingers to see what was happening and what I saw, well let's just say killed wasn't the best word. The once man-eating spider was now frozen in place like a statue but from the texture of its skin it looked like it was burned. Hesitantly I touched the rough texture but as soon as I touched it, it disintegrated into a storm of ash. I sighed in relief but then I remembered poor little Day.

"Day are you all rig-," my sentence was slurred as I looked and gazed at my sister.

Her body seemed normal but her eyes, her eyes were glowing a golden hue. Both of her eyes were gleaming a solid gold color that just gave off the impression of pure power. I backed away from her scared of what was happening, I also swore that I had just seen the sun in her eyes but it had disappeared as soon as I had seen it.

"W…w...What did you just do?" I whimpered

My sister looked at the ground as her eyes went back to their two different colors.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with a secret," she said

"Is that your power, you can control fire?" I asked worried.

She stood up and helped me to my feet then she stated," I wish, but I can also do this."

Day held out her hands, again both eyes glowed again but one was golden while the other was silver. She stared at her hands it concentration as if she were trying to summon something and then it happened. In one palm was a ball of fire that shined so bright that it would put the sun to shame while her other hand shined with a calming gray light, in that hand I saw a miniature version of moon.

"I think I control the sun's element, but I don't know what power comes from the moon, I...I don't understand how this happened I just figured this out a month ago, what am I?" my sister said in a heartbreaking stutter.

"I don't know day, I really have no clue, all that I know is that we shouldn't be ashamed of our gifts, imagine what we could do," I said a little evilly.

"But Day I don't want it, it only leads to destruction, you don't know what it is like, I don't even know your power?" My sister said in a questioning manner.

I looked at my sister, usually so silent, I have to admit hearing that she was like me made me feel better but, I worry that this small little girl doesn't know what she is in for. I glanced at her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, my power is more concentrated then yours, I can protect you and if you were wondering what I can do, I can do anything," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

My sister seemed less scared but she still looked frightened.

"What do you mean you can do anything?" My sister asked.

"Well as long as it has rhythm or a tune I can literally do anything, like if I stated a poem, the rhyme would be all I need to do it," I said.

Day looked at me and said the words that I had been hoping for "Show me."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**Day's P.0.V**

"Show Me," I said

Jules looked at me with a mad glint in her eye and said, "I'm happy you finally ask!"

I looked at my sister with curiosity, her power; it's different than mine and obviously much more powerful. How has she kept this in this whole time and not told ME about it! I mean I may have not told her mine but still I am her little sister, she could tell me anything, at least I thought.

"But first, let's get out of this ally, it reeks of spider," My sister laughed.

We made our way out of the ally, our footsteps left ash and many people looked at us strangely, but this was New York, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where are you going to show your…gift," I said nervously hoping no one saw us.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect place," Jules stated

We made our way to a big neighborhood that looked familiar, but let's just say leaving the house was grounds for only pain. Then it all added up in a short moment.

"Jules why are we in our neighborhood, you know we can't go back!" I said hurtfully.

"Don't worry honey, when I show you what I am going to do, there won't be a neighborhood to come back to," Jules muttered to herself so that I couldn't hear her, but obviously I did.

"What does that me-," I was interrupted by Jules

"We are here," my sister said in strange delight.

Before us was a polished and freakishly clean lawn and house, this was the house that kept us trap for so long, even seeing it hurts me.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"You will see dear," Jules said calmly.

Suddenly, Jules blew into here pale hand and a strange multi-colored light glowed. She threw it into the air and silent music that just got louder filled our ears, and its strange music played a familiar song, Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. ( If You Don't Know the Lyrics Look Them Up, It will make More Sense)

Then my sister started singing, like usual it was beautiful and without fault but I could feel the power coming off her words, I felt tired but my eyes stayed alert and watched her ability come. As the song went on the house began to tremble and when I looked up at the sky, lighting crackled as dark clouds flooded the once happy sky. The words started flowing from her mouth.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was the "Devil In disguise" (Changed the words A little)  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_

The winds started to come down and finally I understood what Jules was trying to do.

"Jules don't they don't deserve this, even them!" I screamed but she either or ignored me or couldn't hear over the twister like winds buffeted me and the house, the house creaked.__

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  


Tiny almost miniature tornadoes started cascading down from the skies and rain came in hard bursts.__

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy "and mother" laid there passed out on the couch(Changed)  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge  


I heard a loud thump that I could only guess was my step parents falling on the ground.

"Jules stop this, if you don't then I will, "I said as I tried summoning Fire to stop her and stun, not to incinerate. I felt the familiar rush of life that told me that my eyes were glowing again and felt the tingling of the fire in my hands.

Without hesitation I burst flame at Jules but it was like an invisible shield of color blocked my fire.

This time, I tried upping my fire to incinerate and to my shock the shield burst and a field of shrieks burst at me and left me incapacitated me.__

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing-

Jules stopped as I used my last energy to send whatever I had at her, to my surprise, grey energy hit her and she hit the ground unconscious, I regret that later probably! I looked at my other hand and a silver field of light glowed, I smiled as I saw my newest power discovered, but that soon changed as I could feel myself fading into black.

The last thing I saw were three pairs of feet making their way up to me, well that can't be good I thought then I passed out like Jules.

(Reviews and Suggestions Pretty Please : p)


End file.
